At present the internal component of the same type of the known propelling pencil is not satisfied. The utilization of the limited radial space of the shaft of the propelling pencil is not sufficient, wherein the adjusting core helical is formed of circular metal wire, as such not only the withstanding of the longitudinal pressure is unsufficient but also occupies more radial space, and causing the size of the writing-core holder moving within the space can not be increased for durable; the writing-core holder is easy to split and causing the whole propelling pencil damaged. Both clearance between double-ear and adjusting core helical fitted and interacted with each other, and the coincidence with the guide in the shaft of the propelling pencil are also not satisfied which influences the stability of the writing. The connection of the front portion and the shaft of the propelling pencil is complicated and not convention for manufacturing and using. Moreover, while the writing-core is nearly used up, the internal component may be jammed and damaged; the guide of the inner wall of the shaft is a groove specially made and not easy for using and manufacturing, and also wasting material. The mold is difficult to manufacture. Therefore, propelling pencil of the same type has not been practical yet.